Sherman
Sherman is the deuteragonist of the Mr. Peabody and Sherman 1960s cartoon series and 2014 film, alongside Mr. Peabody himself. He is a lovable and sharp young boy and is adopted by Mr. Peabody. In the series he is voiced by Walter Tetley. In the film, he is played by Max Charles of The Neighbors. History '1960s Sherman' In the original series, Mr. Peabody saves Sherman from a group of bullies by scaring them away. Upon finding out that he lives in an unfair orphanage, Peabody decides to adopt him as a pet. On Sherman's birthday, Peabody builds Sherman a time machine for a gift and they become time travelers. Since then, Sherman has been living with 1960s Peabody as his sidekick and loyal companion. While Sherman usually travels with Peabody, he travels alone in the Gallieo episode because Mr. Peabody is sick. 'Modern Sherman' In the film, Mr. Peabody finds Sherman fidgeting in a box in an alley and later adopts him. Since then, Sherman has been raised under the firm yet surprisingly loving paw of Modern Peabody as his son. On Sherman's first day of school, he is overly excited to go to a normal school for the very first time, as he had been homeschooled by Mr. Peabody previously. As a gift, Peabody gives Sherman a special dog whistle. When Sherman answers a question on George Washington better than another student, Penny Peterson (a spoiled, rich girl) grows to despise Sherman for being smarter than her. At lunch, Penny humiliates Sherman and calls him a dog. Sherman gets so furious that he beats Penny and bites her arm. After that, Sherman is suspended from school and is threatened to be taken away from Peabody. The next night, Peabody invites Penny and her parents to dinner to make amends. Sherman and Penny try to ignore each other that night but Peabody intervenes. Sherman tells Penny about the WABAC and takes her for a joyride to ancient Egypt. When Sherman comes back, he tells Peabody everything that has happened and they decide to go save Penny and get her back before Penny's parents notice. When Sherman and Peabody get to ancient Egypt, they find out that Penny is gonna marry King Tut (intending to get his money and riches). When Penny finds out she will be killed after they're married, she decides to go home but Peabody and Sherman are thrown into a temple. While Peabody is looking for a way to escape, Sherman claims that Tut and Penny belong together out of jealousy. It becomes obvious that Sherman has fallen in love with Penny. When Sherman activates the booby traps, Peabody and Sherman go into different life boats. Sherman goes into the boat that will get him killed, but Peabody saves him. They escape the temple and rescue Penny from King Tut and Ay's wrath. On the way home, they run out of fuel, so they visit Leonardo Da'Vinci and he helps Peabody fix the machine's power. Sherman tries helping, but ends up hitting Peabody accidentally. Sherman decides to go play with Penny. They arrive in Da'Vinci's attic and take his flying machine for a joyride. Peabody becomes angry and he and Sherman start to argue on the way home. Personality Sherman is a very bright boy. He is very curious, rambunctious, fun loving, mischievous, and overall enthusiastic. He watches out for Peabody and wants to impress Penny. At first, he and Penny hated each other, but then they developed a strong friendship. Peabody adopted Sherman as a baby. He has a huge crush on Penny. The reason Sherman showed Penny the WABAC was because he wanted to impress her and make her like him. He appears to be somewhat of a pushover, as he allowed Penny to goad him into showing her the WABAC and to use it to travel through time. It was also shown that he obeyed Mr. Peabody to the letter, as whenever Penny asked Sherman to do something, he would always say, "but Mr. Peabody says...". However, he is good natured and loyal to those he loves, such as Penny and Mr. Peabody, as shown when he risked destroying the fabric of time to go back to when Mr. Peabody was alive (Sherman assumed Mr. Peabody had died saving him when in reality he had lived) despite the fact Mr. Peabody warned him that traveling to a time where you exist is dangerous in order to save him. '1960s Sherman' In the orIgInal 1960s cartoon, Sherman is Peabody's sidekick and pet and therefore very obedient to Peabody. He is very curious and mischievous but always behaves very well due to Peabody's strict nature. He is rather simpleminded, often catching on slow to Peabody's plans during their time travel adventures. Sometimes, he can jump to conclusions. 'Modern Sherman' Sherman is a very bright, mischevious, fun-loving, smart and ambitious boy who knows much about history due to his trips in the WABAC with his father and in fact takes after him in many aspects. He also has a crush on Penny Peterson, his best friend and despises it when other boys flirt with her and is somewhat stubborn. Appearance In both the 1960s series and film, Sherman is a short little boy with red hair, and wears round glasses like Mr. Peabody. Usually, he wears a white t-shirt, and black shorts, but in early cartoons, he wore a red belt and matching glasses and (in the film) during WABAC trips he changes into the outfits Peabody instructs him to wear to blend in with the people in the time period. Trivia *It is unknown what became of Sherman's parents, who have never been seen before, nor are his parents brought up. *He had 4 fingers in Rocky and Bullwinkle but in the movie, he has 5 fingers just like the other humans. *Otto from Time Squad is modeled after Sherman. *Sherman and Peabody have also been the spokesmen for Wheat Hearts. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans